


Asmodeus's Revenge

by Damien_Kova



Category: sin 七つの大罪 | sin: Nanatsu no Taizai | Seven Mortal Sins (Anime 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Asmodeus's Revenge

“It’s just so nice to have you back here with me, Maria. We didn't get a good chance to play the last time we saw each other.~” Slowly pacing her way around her captured target, Asmodeus, the Demon Lord of Lust, smiled to herself as her fingers traced over the heartless human’s silky smooth skin. Running her fingers up the standing girl’s thighs to her hips and along her stomach, she stopped just under her breasts before blowing into the girl’s ear. “And to think that you’d be hand-delivered to me by that pesky Leviathan!~” A joyful snicker left the pink-haired demon’s lips, causing the blindfolded ravenette to jump in place, fearing the worst out of this turn of events.   
  
“W-Where are we…?” Maria asked, doing her best to follow around her kidnapper from the sound of her heels clicking against the floor. She could feel the freezing touch of a cool breeze against her skin, against a little more skin than she would’ve preferred. “We’re not in Miami…” Her meager voice forced out as she once again felt Asmodeus’s near electric touch linger against her hips, a soft moan forcing itself from her before she could possibly try to silence herself.

 

“We’re in the seventh level of Hell, dear! And your precious Lucifer won’t get to you now.” Taking a moment to start lacing kisses along the church girl’s stomach, pulling more unintentional moans from her lips. “Not before I’m done with you, anyway.~” Standing straight, Asmodeus licked her lips as she pushed Maria onto her bed, taking one last look at the body that had taken in an angel’s blood. As Maria gasped when her head hit a soft pillow, the Demon Lord sat on the edge of the bed, smiling to herself. “Eternal youth, a beautifully developed body, and a Demon Lord that treats you like their precious lover…. No wonder I can’t get you out of my mind.” Once again running her fingers along Maria’s thighs, she yanked off the panties that Lucifer’s servant had been left in when she was delivered, leaving her stark naked on the bed.

 

Of course, this pulled a gasp from Maria’s lips as she became fully exposed to her captor. She couldn’t even fully process that she was in the lowest level of Hell, and that it was freezing! Not before she once again felt Asmodeus’s fingers trailing along her body, feeling the warm and soft skin trail up to her hips and along her sides, even going as far as to wrap around her breasts before finally stopping. “Asmoedeus-sama…” The quiet moan left the black-haired girl as naturally as rain fell from the sky as she felt the Demon Lord squeeze her soft mounds and wrap her lips around her already perky nipple. Her mind screamed to tell the woman to stop sucking on her breast, but the words refused to leave her tongue as she felt that soft tongue swirl around her nipple. A sharp gasp left her as she felt Asmodeus’s teeth bite down and gently tug on her erect nipple before moving to the next one.

 

Even though this was nothing new for her, Asmodeus couldn’t deny the internal spark that was setting off each time she squeezed Maria’s breast or sucked on her other one. Especially once her free hand trailed along the ravenette’s silky thighs and forced a low moan to leave the girl when all she did was touch her already wet cunt. “I can’t believe you’re already this wet, Maria!~ Maybe you’ve been wanting to be the center of someone’s attention more than you want to admit.” Without bothering to wait for an answer, the pink-haired woman quickly captured her apprehended’s lips in a heated kiss, smiling into it as Maria didn’t hesitate to return the affection. Everything seemed to come to a halt as she pulled her lips away from the other girl’s and just stared at her face like it was the only thing she wanted to look at. Maybe it was the angel’s blood coursing through Maria’s body, but something about those features on her face, even if she was blindfolded, sent her alight once again.

 

Biting her lip to try to quiet herself, the ravenette felt those fingers that traced her cunt plunge into her, hitting all the perfect spots to make her mind practically melt from the pleasure coursing through her. All she could think about was the Demon Lord of Lust and how perfectly she managed to touch her body, how she managed to make Maria seem to silently beg for more of her touch and crave the orgasm that was building inside of her from something so simple happening to her. Throwing her head back as she felt the pink-haired woman’s fingers piston in and out of her in a fantastic rhythm, words no longer belonged on her tongue as moans leapt from her throat.

 

“Good, good!~ Give in to the lust that’s driving you, Maria! I can feel your belief in me growing every second!” Continuing to move her index and middle fingers in and out of the young girl’s needy snatch, Asmodeus began swirling her thumb around the girl’s clit, applying pressure every few second just to force another near heavenly moan from her lips. Be it instinct or just talent, the Demon Lord could easily tell that her new pet’s orgasm was quickly approaching. Maybe it was the first of the young girl's life, or maybe it was just the first done so well, but she wasn’t going to let her new favorite toy cum so easily and so quickly. Not without making her beg for it, anyway. “You can feel it, can’t you, Maria? The strength of the orgasm that’s quickly trying to rush through you. The desire for release that’s in all of us?~”

 

Watching the moaning mess of a girl nod, Asmodeus's smile only grew with anticipation and desire of her own. “Good! Accept that feeling. Embrace it! Crave the need for release and beg me to let you have it!~” However, her smile faded as, much to her surprise, Maria shook her head in defiance. Everything in the moment came to a crashing halt, even the Demon Lord’s fingers inside of the girl, obviously halting the progression of Maria’s orgasm as well. “Seems you have a bit more fight in you than I anticipated… Maybe I’ll just have to give you so much pleasure that you can’t deny what you want anymore.” Standing up from the bed, Asmodeus pulled off Maria’s blindfold and made sure her light blue eyes were open before licking her fingers clean of the ravenette’s juices. “Now why wouldn’t you want release, Maria?”

 

“I… I…” The proper words seemed lost to the blue-eyed girl as she tried to defend herself. “I wanted to be able to see you when I did!” The words darted from her tongue almost too quickly for either of the women to comprehend. “I wanted to see Asmodeus-sama when she made me cum!” As she shouted how she felt, Maria was able to see, clear as day, that her words were having an affect on her captor. Looking away when she was met with silence, the black-haired girl felt horrible, as if she had suddenly become unwanted for saying such a thing. Luckily, as she felt the Demon Lord’s smooth hands glide along her body before gripping her chin and pulling her into a loving kiss, those thoughts quickly left her mind. The room remained silent as their lips parted once again, both of them staring into each other’s eyes, staring into the lust that devoured the other’s thoughts. Even as the pink-haired Sin’s heels clicked along the floor as she headed for a chest in the corner of the room, they both knew what was about to come. Without saying a single word to each other, they somehow knew.

 

Just as quickly as the silence was there, it was gone as Asmodeus undressed and climbed onto the bed with a strapless double-sided in hand. “If you want to see me as you cum, you’ll need to look me in the eyes as you ask for my permission. Or, just keep moaning until I tell you to cum. Do you understand?” As she spoke, the Demon Lord placed the toy off to the side of the bed before placing kisses along Maria’s thighs until she reached her cunt. Giving a few quick licks along the girl’s folds, it wasn’t long until she could feel her pet’s legs start quivering. “You may cum when you please.~” Almost immediately, the ravenette’s hips bucked into the air, grinding Asmodeus’s face against her thigh before squirting her juices along the bed and into the Demon Lord’s pink hair.

 

Even as Maria lay there panting and in the throes of her orgasm, her eyes remained glued to Asmodeus. “As-… Asmodeus-sama…?” She forced out, a smile coming to her face as she watched her Demon Lord rise up and lick herself clean.   
  
“Yes, my dear Maria?”~   
  
“We’re not done yet… are we?”   
  
“Far from it, my sweet.~”


End file.
